Y'shtola Rhul
*Scion of the Seventh Dawn *Night's Blessed |race=Miqo'te Seeker of the Sun |gender=Feminino |hair=Branco |eye= *Cerceta *Cinza |type=party npc |job= *Conjurer *Sorceress |weapon= Budding Wand Truth Seeker |japaneseva=Ai Kayano |englishva= *Emily O'Brien (A Realm Reborn) *Robyn Addison |other appearances=true |gallery=true }}Y'shtola é uma Miqo'te Seeker of the Sun e uma Conjurer. É uma das personagens principais da história de Limsa Lominsa em Final Fantasy XIV. Sua primeira aparição, foi logo no início da '' Versão 1.0, onde ajudou o Guerreiro da Luz durante o ataque Aurelia no navio. Como os outros membros do Círculo do Saber, ela tem uma tatuagem em seu pescoço. Y'shtola também passou a ser a personagem "representante" de ''Final Fantasy XIV, e tipicamente representa o jogo em produtos de crossover, como personagem de Final Fantasy XIV. Perfil Aparência Y'shtola é uma Miqo'te Seekers of the Sun, com a pele bronzeada, olhos verdes, cabelos brancos e com duas tranças frontais amarradas com anéis. Ela se veste com uma dalmática branca, calças azuis e botas pretas. Ela também usa em seu pescoço um dispositivo visual que lhe permite analisar as atividades etéreo sobre o meio ambiente. Em seu pescoço, ela tem a tatuagem do Circle of Knowing. Ela empunha uma varinha mágica que se assemelha a um galho de árvore. Em Heavensward, seus olhos ficaram brancos como consequência do uso de uma magia proibida. Y'shtola veste uma roupa nova fornecida pelo Tataru Taru, um top branco de mangas compridas com lados longos e um short curto preto, botas pretas até a coxa e um bolero preto sobre os ombros. Seu cabelo é um pouco mais longo com as tranças na parte da frente. Personalidade Quando ela aparece pela primeira vez, seu nome é conhecido como "Cultured Conjurer", um apelido apropriado para Y'shtola. Ela é uma mulher calma e introvertida. História ''Final Fantasy XIV thumb|Y'shtola enfrentando Rhoswen.Y'shtola é vista várias vezes fazendo pedidos em torno dos clãns sobre o tesouro em ''Seal Rock. No entanto, durante a sua investigação, ela ouve falar de um ataque de Sahagin aos navios de Lominsa no farol do sul, liderados por um homem sem sombras, e que, embora esses ataques tenham acontecidos, um grupo de piratas chamado Kraken's Arms ancorou em Seal Rock. Descobrindo que um pirata chamado Emerick pode saber algo sobre isso, ela se dirige para o Portão de Mealvaan, onde é suposto esta escondida outra gangue pirata chamada Sanguine Sirens liderado por Rhoswen Leach. No entanto, a única coisa que encontrado é uma anotação especial que contém informações importantes sobre o tesouro de Seal Rock. Antes de deixar a casa, o lugar é atacado pelos Sirens Sanguine e depois por Emerick. Eles são facilmente derrotado por Y'shtola e forçado a recuar ao avistarem os Barracuda Knights ''. thumb|left|Círculo do Saber confronta Gaius Van Baelsar. Y'shtola é vista depois com Thancred Waters, Yda Hext, e Papalymo Totolymo quando o Aventureiro é atacado por Gaius van Baelsar. Ela e seus companheiros o defendem e lutam rapidamente contra Gaius. Ela é vista protegendo Thancred com sua magia durante a batalha, junto com o aventureiro, todos são gravemente ferido por uma explosão de um Dreadnought imperial. A última vez Y'shtola é vista no jogo é com seus companheiros quando o Aventureiro está sendo homenageado por sua vitória sobre Nael van Darnus. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn [[Arquivo:Y'shtola_CG.png|thumb|Y'shtola na abertura de ''A Realm Reborn.]] Y'shtola é um membro dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Ela conhece o aventureiro durante o enredo de Limsa Lominsa, com os dois se encontrando em uma caverna ligada ao mistério por trás dos recentes sequestros ao redor de Summerford Farms. Os dois são atacados por um Goobbue enfurecido; eles são forçados a lutar e matá-lo. Após a batalha, Y'shtola vai examinar o animal, enquanto o aventureiro pega um cristal nas proximidades (revelado ser um dos Cristais de Luz). Quando ele/ela volta depois de avistar o cristal. Ela aparece de novo depois que um mago mascarado convoca um clay golem, para atacar o Aventureiro. Neste ponto, o aventureiro tem uma visão através do Echo vendo acontecimentos do passado de Y'shtola. Posteriormente, ela ajuda o Aventureiro em Swiftperch ''quando um Ascian aparece em retaliação à trama de Sahagin. Y'shtola não é vista novamente até o Aventureiro ser convidado a juntar-se aos ''Descendentes do Sétimo Amanhecer. Seu próximo papel importante na história ocorre quando os kobolds convocam o Titan. Para matar o Primal, Y'shtola faz plataformas para permitir o acesso ao Navel, onde o deus do kobold aguarda. Após a batalha, Y'shtola espia Nero tol Scaeva observando a luta, ela descobre que Lahabrea está com ele. thumb|left|Y'shtola enfrenta Livia. Ela permaneceu em Limsa Lominsa para continuar investigando, ela estava presente quando Livia sas Junius invadiu Waking Sands e capturou Minfilia Warde. Como resultado, se reuniu com Yda e juntaram-se para uma operação de resgate em Castrum Centri. Ambas enfrentam Livia na base Garlean, mas com os reforços Garlean teve que recuar e se juntar aos outros. Logo após os Scions mudarem-se para Revenant's Toll, Y'shtola e Thancred começam a investigar um estranho roubo de cristal ao oeste de Thanalan. Os Amalj'aa foram logo descartado como culpados. Eles fazem uma armadilha onde Y'shtola se veeste como uma mineira para receber um carregamento de cristais. Os atacantes foram eventualmente descobertos sendo Serpent Reavers, com a intenção de coletar cristais para o Sahagin evocar o Leviathan. Y'shtola acompanhou os Scions para avisar Merwylb e planejar uma greve contra o Sahagin e sua Primal. thumb|Os perseguidores os alcançam. Após o sucesso na defesa de Ishgard da Horda Dravaniana, Y'shtola assiste uma celebração em Ul'dah junto com os outros líderes Scion. No entanto, durante o evento, uma conspiração para assassinar Nanamo Ul Namo é realizado com sucesso. Os Scions são traídos por Ilberd Feare, e falsamente acusado de regicídio. Depois de Yda e Papalymo ficarem para trás, a fim de permitir que os outros Scions consigam fugir, Y'shtola escapa por um túnel escondido com os Scions restantes. Infelizmente, eles são perseguidos. Ela e Thancred ficam para traz e aparentemente morrem quando ela faz intencionalmente fazem o túnel desmoronar em cima deles e sobre os perseguidores, permitindo que o Aventureiro e Minfilia consigam escapar. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Em ''Heavensward, após uma investigação aprofundada, Pipin e Urianger descobrem o destino de Y'shtola após o "assassinato" de Nanamo. Dentro dos túneis, Y'shtola usou um feitiço proibido, "Flow", que fez ela se juntar temporariamente com o Lifestream, a fim de deixar ela e Thancred fugir. O feitiço, no entanto, foi proibido por uma boa razão: Y'shtola foi absorvido pelo Lifestream, flutuando como uma corrente etéreo, enquanto Thancred não pode ser encontrado. thumb|Y'shtola sendo trazida de volta a partir do Lifestream pelos irmãos seedseer. A fim de trazê-la de volta, eles precissão de um item (sua varinha) e um membro da família para o procedimento para funcionar, então os Scions e o Guerreiro da Luz voltam a Kan-E-Senna para obter ajuda. Com a ajuda de Y'mhitra e os Seedseers, Y'shtola retorna a Eorzea em estado de coma, seus olhos agora com uma cor de prata, e os Twin Adders a levam para se recuperar em uma pousada. Depois de despertar, os Scions dizerem a ela que precisam fazer um dispositivo aetheric para atravesar uma barreira Allagan em Azys Lla evocado pelo arcebispo. Enquanto ela não sabe como criar tal dispositivo, ela sugere ir para sua cidade natal em Dravanian Hinterlands para procurar a ajuda de sua velha mentora, Matoya. Embora inicialmente estar bastante fraca, é revelado que em seu tempo no Lifestream lhe foi concedida habilidades de conjuração extraordinárias. Matoya é encontrada em sua caverna, Y'shtola fica para trás para ajudá-la na limpeza de sua casa, enquanto aventureiro vai para A Grande Biblioteca Gubal para obter o conhecimento necessário para encontrar o dispositivo etéreo que Matoya tinha escondido há muito tempo. Após a obtenção do conhecimento, eles partem, Matoya observa em particular a mudança da cor nos olhos de Y'shtola, consciente de que ela ficou cega depois de sua aventura na corrente de vida e está usando sua nova capacidade de "ver" éter não revelar isso (no custo de sua vida útil.) Y'shtola é tranquilizada antes de partir com o aventureiro. Y'shtola viaja para Azys Lla para ajudar a parar os planos do arcebispo. Ela fica para trás com Alphinaud e Estinien Wyrmblood para parar de perseguir as tropas Garlean, permitindo que o aventureiro siga o arcebispo. Após o arcebispo ser morto, ela escapa na Enterprise junto com os outros, sendo a primeira a perceber que Estinien não tinha escapado com eles. Nas margens do grande lago de Dravanian Hinterlands, ela testemunha a ascensão do primal Alexander. À luz da invocação do primal, Y'shtola vai a caverna de Matoya buscar ajuda para matá-la enquanto o Guerreiro da Luz e o grupo atacam Alexandre e os Illuminati de dentro. Y'shtola vai ao Idyllshire para se encontrar com Krile Mayer Baldesion, que chegou a Eorzea para ajudar os Scions. Eles rastreiam a localização de onde Thancred foi parar quando Y'shtola usou o feitiço Flow, e descobrem que ele foi para as Dravanian Forelands, onde ele emergiu no deserto. Enquanto verifica com os caçadores para ver se há alguem o viu, os Scions encontram os Guerreiros das Trevas atacando Ravana em Lost ast Gnath. O misterioso grupo reage com suspeita e hostilidade, aparentemente sabendo quem é o Guerreiro da Luz. A batalha é interrompida pela aparição de Thancred, que se junta aos Scions. Y'shtola depois diz ao Guerreiro da Luz que ela suspeita que a passagem de Thancred no Lifestream possa ter selado sua habilidade de usar magia (como aconteceu com sua visão), mas pede para não comentar sobre o assunto. Y'shtola reconhece "Travanchet" quando Mide revela como ela se apossou do misterioso chifre usado para invocar Alexander, e se sente indiretamente responsável por não tê-lo parado quinze anos atrás em La Noscea. Ela monitora a gaiola da luz acima da Muralha de Baelsar, observando qualquer atividade adicional do primal no interior. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Logo após os Scions chegarem à sede da Resistência Ala Mhigana em ''Rhalgr's Reach, ela é atacada pelas forças Garleans. Y'shtola é gravemente ferida por Zenos yae Galvus e embora Krile seja capaz de salvar sua vida, ela permanece muito ferida para participar da libertação de Doma e Ala Mhigo. Após perderem contato com a aeronave onde Alphinaud Leveilleur estava, ela acompanha os Scions até The Burn para investigar a situação, ela comenta sobre a presença de ruínas Allagans na região e que seria possível usá-las como uma barreira contra o império. Ela então retorna alado de Hien Rijin e o Guerreiro da Luz à Azim Steppe e ativa um dispositivo para manipular o aether em The Burn. Y'shtola ao lado dos outros Scions participa de uma reunião da Aliança Eorzeana com Doma, durante a reunião os Scions escutam uma voz misteriosa através do echo e Trancred repentinamente perde a consciência sem motivo aparente. Y'shtola, Alisaie e o Guerreiro da Luz se encontram com Urianger que também havia escutado a voz, durante a conversa o fenômeno misterioso acontece novamente e dessa vez Urianger e Y'shtola perdem a consciência. Jogabilidade Batalha thumb|Y'shtola em batalha. Y'shtola luta ao lado do aventureiro como uma personagem guest em muitas das missões principais. Ela é uma Conjurer ela usa uma varinha como uma arma. Ela pode usar muitas das habilidades de um Conjurer como Stone, Stone II, Aero II e Cure. Em Heavensward ela usa um cajado longo de duas mãos. Sua capacidade de combate se torna muito mais superior. Ela pode usar algumas magias únicas que não estão disponíveis para o jogador. Em Stormblood, Y'shtola se torna um personagem jogável temporariamente durante a segunda metade e da Duty no MSQ, The Will of the Moon. Ela tem acesso a versões mais fortes dos feitiços de Conjurer na forma de Aero of the Seventh Dawn (Aero II), Cure of the Seventh Dawn (Cure II), Stone of the Seventh Dawn (Stone IV) e pode reabastecer seu MP com Aetherwell. Apesar de não ter Limit Break, ela usará o Spiritual Ray ao completar com sucesso a "Active Time Maneuver" no final da batalha. Triple Triad Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Y'shtola é dublada por Ai Kayano na versão japonesa. Ela foi dublada por Emily O'Brien na versão em inglês. Desde o lançamento de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Y'shtola é dublada por Robyn Addison. Outras aparições Y'shtola também aparece nos seguintes títulos da [[série Final Fantasy series|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como um Legend. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como um personagem jogável. *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' como uma carta e uma skin. *''Final Fantasy World Wide Words. *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como cartas. Aparições fora da série Y'shtola também aparece nos seguintes jogos fora da série Final Fantasy: *''Lord of Vermilion''. *''Puzzle & Dragons'' as a playable character. *''Monster Strike'' as a playable character. Outras mídias ''Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Y'shtola é referenciada quando o protagonista assume que a raça "Catter" são Miqo'te. LINE Y'shtola aparece em um conjunto de adesivos para o aplicativo de comunicação LINE. O adesivo que ela aparece é intitulado "ファイナルファンタジーXIV.https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/9085/ja LINE FFXIV Sticker7.png| LINE FFXIV Sticker8.png| Mercadoria Em maio de 2018, a Square Enix lançou um pingente prateado de Y'shtola com uma gema verde como parte da campanha Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. O verso do pingente está escrito simplesmente "Final Fantasy" com uma escultura de um cristal. Y'shtola é retratada em sua aparição no ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, e foi lançado ao lado de pingentes dos outros protagonistas da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]. Galeria File:Y'sholta CG Art.jpg|Render da Y'shtola's para o Final Fantasy XIV 1.0. File:Y'shtola.jpg|Y'shtola na versão 1.0. File:Y'sholta End of an Era.png|Y'shtola rezando para Os Doze pela salvação. File:Yshtola_Ninja.jpg|Y'shtola na versão 1.0. File:FFXIV_rope-cutting_knife_Yshtola.jpg|O Echo aparece. File:Yshtola.jpg|Y'shtola em the Waking Sands. File:Y'shtola_ARR.jpg|Y'shtola durante o jogo. File:Y'shtola_Barrier.jpg|Y'shtola protege seus companheiros. File:Y'shtola_Miner.png|Y'shtola sua roupa de mineira. File:Ffxiv_01182015_131700.png|Y'shtola com os outros Scions. File:Ffxiv_HolyBlade1.png|Y'shtola e Thancred ficam para traz. File:Ffxiv_HolyBlade3.png|Y'shtola usa Flow. File:Ffxiv_HolyBlade4.png|Y'shtola se despede de Y'mhitra. File:FFXIV April Fools Favour System Y'shtola.png|Y'shtola no Sistema de namoro. File:UFFFXIV_Y'shtola.png|Y'shtola em Ultimate Fight Final Fantasy XIV. File:Yshtola_Minion.png|Minion de Y'shtola. File:FFXIV_Y'shtola_Heavensward.png|Novo equipamento de Y'shtola em Heavensward, File:FFXIV_Y'shtola_Heavensward_2.png|Nova aparência de Y'shtola em Heavensward, Referências en:Y'shtola Rhul es:Y'shtola Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:Miqo'te Categoria:White Mages